The inventive concepts described herein are generally related to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a dummy memory cell and a method of programming the same.
Volatile memory devices such as a DRAM, a SRAM, etc. and nonvolatile memory devices such as an EEPROM, a FRAM, a PRAM, a MRAM, a flash memory, etc. as used in semiconductor memory devices for example, lose stored data when the power supply is interrupted. In contrast, nonvolatile memory devices maintain stored data when the power supply is interrupted.
The types of devices which use nonvolatile memory devices are increasing. For example, MP3 players, digital cameras, cell phones, camcorders, flash cards and solid state disks (SSD) use nonvolatile memory devices as storage devices.
As the number of devices using nonvolatile memory device as storage devices increases, there is a need to increase the storage capacity of nonvolatile memory devices. To meet the need of increased storage capacity in nonvolatile memory devices, a study for developing a highly integrated nonvolatile memory is actively being performed. In such a highly integrated nonvolatile memory device, a disturbance phenomenon may occur whereby an unselected memory cell adjacent to the selected memory cell may be programmed when a program operation is performed. Thus, there is a need for a technology that can prevent such a disturbance phenomenon.